End of the Dream
by Zeovalguar
Summary: Reimu woke up a morning and found that something unusual was happening in Gensokyo. She needs to find the answers, but this time, is very different...
1. Chapter 1

**1. Revelation**

Reimu woke up slowly. She stretched and dressed with a simple silk semitransparent white gown, and take her daily spiritual purification bathe.

After that, she brushed and combed her hair with great care, placed her trademark ribbon and dressed. After a frugal breakfast of a simple tea of cup and two onigiri, she went outside to check the weather.

-_How strange…_-thought- _Suika isn't anywhere_.

Everything was calm. Any movement around the temple's surroundings and even the faint whispering of the wind could not be heared. That wasn't normal, and Reimu felt an unusual discomfort inside her.

A disturbing sense of emptiness was born in the depths of her being and spread throughout her body, and even her mind.

Tired of this situation, she re-entered the shrine, determined to face what was causing it. She took her gohei, the Yin-Yang orb, exorcism amulets and her trusty spellcards.

-You are not going to need those today.-said a voice behind Reimu. Reimu turned, surprised.

-Keine! You scared me! What are you doing here?

Keine remained silent staring at Reimu. In her eyes there was no expression. There was no joy. Or sadness. Nor hatred. There was nothing.

-Glad to see you, but don't appear like that again, please. What were you saying?

-I said that today you are not going to need those.-she repeated, staring at her spellcards.

-I don't understand you, Keine… Has something happened?

-Not to me. Come. Come out, there is something I must show you. Follow me. Come.

Given the inquisitive gestures of Keine, Reimu had no choice but to follow her outside. They walked a few steps and stopped.

Keine went a step further and stood before her, a few steps.

-Reimu. Can you feel it?

-I feel something, yes. A strange feeling since I got up. Do you feel it, too?

-The silence, Reimu. The end.

-You're starting to scare me, Keine. Seriously, what's happened?

-Look. The trees are completely still, their leaves do not sway in the wind. Nor is it felt in on skin. The birds are not seen, not heard. The sun does not give any heat.

Her voice was solemn, but nostalgic at the same time. As she spoke she looked at the sky with a dreamy look.

-Nothing. Just a great silence, Reimu. Can you feel it?

-Yes, Keine. Yes, I feel it. Do you know something about?

-That is true. And I have come to tell you. But it is you who should go for the answers.

-Then tell me.

Keine approached Reimu to a few inches from her face. Put her mouth to her ear and said it.

-_It's the end of Gensokyo_.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Answers**

She stood outside Marisa's door, looking down. She was nervous.

Very nervous.

Keine's words stuck in her mind, like a dagger

-_It's the end of Gensokyo._

Her eyes widened in surprise.

-Keine! I... don't understand.

-Now everything depends on you.

-Then I'm going.

Keine nodded. Reimu thought it was a joke. And at the same time, she knew it wasn't.

The way to Marisa's house was difficult. Although there weren't any hungry youkai or nosy fairies, it became hard for some reason. She walked more than half of the journey rather than flying.  
Once she arrived at the Forest of Magic, even it seemed devoid of life. Beyond the bush was Marisa's house. She was nervous.  
Very nervous.

She knocked and waited a long time. Marisa was not one of those who rushed to open the door. But this was taking too long, even for her. She knocked again. There was no answer.

She tried to open the door, even though Marisa usually locked it tight. However, it opened. Reimu carefully entered the house, looking all around so as to not tread on any of the piles of junk and stuff that Marisa liked to collect.

-Marisa... Where are you.

On a small wooden table, situated in one corner of the house, Reimu saw Marisa's signiture Hakkero, along with an open book and an unlit candle. She went and leafed through the book.

-It seems... A study of the spellcards and its users -at the top was written, with the carefully crafted title "Grimoire of Marisa"-. You're always working on something... -she thought with a smile- I envy you, Marisa.

The friendship-rivalry relationship she had with Marisa was for her something valuable, and irreplaceable. Her head was filled with memories of when Marisa had been a minion of Mima, and all they troubled that had been caused…

-Do you miss her? -Keine's voice roused her from her thoughts.

-Yes. It was like she haven't seen her in years. A void... I still don't understand what's happening. But I know you have something to do with it.

She approached Keine and placed her hands on Keine's shoulders.

-Help me, Keine. I want to get rid of this bad feeling.

-Take the Hakkero -Keine said smiling weakly-. She would like you to have it.

Reimu took it in silence and looked it for a long time. She ran her fingers slowly over the engravings of the wood surface, representing the yin-yang and the eight trigrams.

-What now?

-Visit the rest. All of them have something to say.

Reimu left the house leaving Keine reading the book. She looked for a moment the cloudless sky, and turned to head of to Alice's house.


End file.
